More Bark than Bit
.More Bark than Bit is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Cooler and Nose Marie are trapped inside a video game and must complete the game in order to escape. Plot Part 1 (At the HQ's arcade room, Whopper is seen playing an arcade game called Super Magic Siblings. Watching Whopper are Holly, Cooler, and Nose Marie. Holly is rubbing Cooler's stomach.) Whopper: I'm almost there! Yes! I'm at level 9 - 5! Nose Marie: Meh, I never liked video games. Cooler: Why, Nose Marie? Nose Marie: Video games rot your brain. Holly: Nose Marie, haven't you tried playing video games before? Nose Marie: Well.... Whopper: Take that, monster! (Whopper beats the final stage.) Whopper: Hooray! I won! I won! (Whopper rushes to Holly, Nose Marie, and Cooler) Whopper: Did you see that, guys? I finally beat Super Magic Siblings! It took 3 weeks, but I won! Holly, Cooler, and Nose Marie: Yes, Whopper. We know. (Barkerville enters) Barkerville: Cooler? Cooler: Yes, Bark-meister? Barkerville: I am happy to report that Zippy is getting adopted today. Nose Marie: That's wonderful, Barky! Cooler: We should go see who the new owner is. (Outside, the Pound Puppies are waving goodbye to a Retriever named Zippy, who just got adopted by his new master) Holly and Pound Puppies: (Singing) Goodbye, Zippy. Farewell, Zippy. Adieu, Zippy, you found a happy home. Zippy: Bye, Pound Puppies! (Zippy and his new master walk away) Whopper: Hey, everybody! Guess what? Barkerville: Let me guess, you just met the king of Pluto, haven't you? Whopper: No! Even better! I just beat Super Magic Siblings earlier today! Beamer: Well, that's a first. Igor: Yeah, and I'm 4 kittens in a pup costume. (Whopper laughs.) Whopper: Good joke, Iggy! Now, I wonder what arcade game I'll try next? Avenue Fighter II? Nah. Maybe I'll try Stack Man. Hmm... so many arcade games, so little time. (Whopper leaves) Beamer: Sometimes, I wonder about that pup. (Meanwhile, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut are having a conversation with a salesman in the shadows(Mr. Green). Mr. Green is standing with a huge box) Mr. Green: This is no ordinary arcade machine, Miss Stoneheart. This here machine will suck the player's mind inside the video game. To get out, all they have to do is beat this game. If they can't beat the game, they'll be stuck inside forever. Katrina: Ooh, I like your plan, Mr. Green. Now, go next door and sell them the arcade machine at no cost. Mr. Green: I'll do it, Miss Stoneheart. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Cooler, Nose Marie, and Holly are sorting through adoption papers. They then hear a knock on the door.) Cooler: I'll get it. (Cooler answers the door. Standing in the doorway is Mr. Green with the box) Mr. Green: Hello, young pup. I am Lief Green and I'm here to give you, yes you, a brand new arcade machine! Cooler: A new arcade machine. Well, thanks, but- Mr. Green: "It seems expensive"? Tell you what, I'll give you this arcade machine for free. (Whopper rushes in) Whopper: Did you say a free arcade machine? We'll buy it! Mr. Green: Excellent. Well, little guy, it's free. (Mr. Green wheels the box in.) Whopper: Aren't you going to set it up or anything? Mr. Green: Um... no. Actually, I have to visit my mother. She's in the hospital. Goodbye. (Mr. Green leaves as he gives the audience as sly look) Cooler: Are you sure you want to keep this arcade machine? That Mr. Green character looked shady. Whopper: Actually, I want to try out that arcade game. (A while later, Beamer and Howler open the box with crow-bars. The box reveals an arcade machine titled "Virtual Warriors".) Whopper: This is cool! Cooler: (Reading the description on the arcade machine) "Virtual Warriors. Come enjoy the experience of fighting robots, monsters, ghosts, goblins, witches, warlords, and what-not with a friend in a brand-new video game called Virtual Warriors. It's hours and hours of fun." Hmm, sounds like a decent game to me. Whopper: I wanna play! I wanna play! Igor: Me too! (Whopper and Igor rush to play the game, but Cooler stops them) Cooler: Hold on, puperoos. I think it's better if I check the game out first. But first, I need a volunteer to help me. Igor: Coolidge, haven't you heard of first come, first served? (Nose Marie goes to Cooler) Nose Marie: I'll go with you, Cooler honey. Cooler: Wait a minute. I thought you don't like video games. Nose Marie: I do, but it never hurts to try it out. (Cooler and Nose Marie go to the arcade machine. They both insert a quarter. The game starts) Voice(Inside game): Welcome to Virtual Warriors. Get ready for the ultimate gaming experience of Your life. (Cooler and Nose Marie's minds are then sucked inside as Cooler and Nose-Marie's bodies pass out.) Howler: Cooler! Bright Eyes: Nose Marie! (As everyone else rush to the screen, Cooler and Nose Marie are seen inside the game. Inside Virtual Warriors, everything is 8-bit except Cooler and Nose Marie) Cooler: What in the world? Nose Marie: Everything is all square-shaped. Cooler: We must be inside the video game. No wonder why it's called Virtual Warriors. (Someone is heard laughing.) Cooler: What was that? (A screen pops up. On the screen is Katrina Stoneheart) Katrina: Surprise, Pound Puppies! Cooler: Mean-a Katrina! Nose Marie: What are you doing here? Katrina: Haven't you realized? This is a trap made by a friend of mine, Mr. Green. In order to escape, you must beat the entire game's level. However, if you fail to do so, you will be stuck inside this arcade machine forever! (Katrina laughs evilly as Cooler holds Nose Marie to protect her) Part 2 (Cooler and Nose Marie are still in the video game. They look and see Whopper and the others on the other side of the screen) Whopper: I guess we'll need to think of something to get Cooler and Nose Marie out. (shouting as Igor looks at the instruction manual) Hey! Cooler! Can you get out through the game screen? Cooler: I'll try. (Cooler sprints to the screen but crashes into it) Cooler: Ouch! (Nose-Marie comes to his aid.) That hurts. Do you have any other suggestions? Bright Eyes: Perhaps unplugging the game will get them out. (Bright Eyes was about to unplug the game when Igor stops her just in time) Igor: No! Wait! If you try to unplug the game, they'll still be stuck in their forever. Bright Eyes: Well, how else will we get Cooler and Nose Marie out? Igor: By beating the game... (Reading the description) "All four levels: Dilapidated Desert, Rusted Reservoir, Gravity Garden, and Cavernous Castle". Cooler: He's right, Nose Marie. We'll have to both go and beat the levels if we want to get out alive. Nose Marie: (Thinking) The both of us alone? (Smiles and blushes) This might be fun. (Two weapons appear before Cooler and Nose Marie. One is a fingerless gauntlet. The other is spring shoes) Cooler: (Grabbing the gaunlet) At least we won't go unarmed. (Igor rushes around and shuts off the lights) Barkerville: Young Igor, why must you turn off the lights? Igor: Arcade machines take up a lot of electricity, so to avoid a power surge, I must turn off anything else that's powered by electricity. (To Cooler and Nose Marie) Remember, You got 5 lives. If you get hit 5 times, you lose a life. If you lose all of them, you're doomed to spend the rest of your lives in the video game! (Howler notices Katrina, Mr. Green, Brattina, and Catgut approaching the pound.) Howler: What's Katrina doing approaching-- no, going-- uh, Awoo, heading for the pound? Igor: I'll bet you 10 dog biscuits says that she's coming to finish off Coolidge and Natalie by yanking out the video game, trapping the two. Whopper: You'll get your 10 dog biscuits later, but now, Barkerville, Scrounger! Lock as many windows! everyone else, barricade the door! Igor: Okay, Whammy. Barkerville: What will you do, young Whopper? Whopper: I'll keep an eye on Cooler and Nose Marie. (The screen turns to the video Game. At the Dilapidated Desert, Cooler and Nose Marie are on a runaway railcar.) Nose Marie: Oh my! We're going too fast, Cooler honey. Cooler: Keep an out for any enemies, Nose Marie. Igor's Voice: Try to get 5 gold rocks while avoiding vultures, hanging timbers in the cave, cactuses, and tumbleweeds. Nose-Marie: Here comes a vulture! Cooler: I got this one. (His gauntlet materializes a bone of meat, and throws it at the vulture as Nose Marie grabs a gold rock. The vulture is now too busy to notice Nose Marie and Cooler) Cooler: Let's get going. We've got four more gold rocks to find. (They see another gold rock stuck inside some tumbleweed. Cooler's gauntlet materializes a rope and Cooler catches the gold rock) Nose Marie: Two down and three to go. (Three robot cowboys are riding another minecart. They are throwing pick-axes at Nose Marie and Cooler) Cooler: Look out! (Cooler and Nose Marie duck. Cooler's gauntlet materializes a squirt gun and aims it at the robots) Cooler: Hasta la vista, baby. (He shoots the squirt gun at the robots. They short-circuit and explode. Three gold rocks pop from out of the destroyed robots and Cooler grabs them. Words appear above Cooler and Nose Marie saying "Level 1 complete". Cooler and Nose Marie hug each other) Nose-Marie: Nice work! (Outside the game, all of the windows and doors have been boarded up and barricaded. Whopper jumps up and down in excitement) Whopper: Hooray! They got through the first level! (Cooler and Nose-Marie become staticy and teleport to the Rusted Reservoir.) Igor's Voice: Level 2, Rusted Reservoir. You must go underwater and pull four levers to raise the water level to reach the exit in 600 seconds or 10 minutes. It will get difficult each time you pull a lever up. But you'll also need to avoid hazards like jellyfish, electric eels, mutated tortoises and toxic barrels. If you don't make it in 10 minutes, you must start over. (Cooler and Nose Marie are wearing air helmets. They swim toward the first lever. Cooler pulls the lever and the water raises. A school of eels swim by. Cooler and Nose Marie dodge the eels. They then see the second lever and pull it.) Nose Marie: Now, this isn't so hard, isn't it? (Mutated Tortoises are charging toward them. Cooler conjures up a laser gun with his gauntlet and fires. The mutated tortoises disappear one by one after getting blasted and Cooler scores 10 points each.) Cooler: If I want to see mutant animals, I'll watch Adolescent Mutated Samurai Reptiles. (Cooler and Nose Marie swim toward the third lever and pull it. A submarine full of pirates is seen guarding the last lever) Nose Marie: Oh no, Cooler honey! Pirates! Pirate Leader: Har har har! If ye want to get to the last lever, you must defeat me, Long Ronnie Golden! (The submarine fires a torpedo at Cooler and Nose Marie. Cooler's gauntlet materializes a baseball bat. He swings and hits the torpedo. The torpedo then hits the submarine) Cooler: One... (Same thing happens) Cooler: Two... (An even larger torpedo is fired. The baseball bat also increases in size and hits the torpedo. The torpedo then hits the submarine and the submarine explodes. Long Ronnie Golden and his crew escape.) Cooler: Three strikes and you're out! Long Ronnie Golden: You haven't seen the last of me! (Cooler and Nose Marie pull the last lever as they swim to the exit with 273 seconds to spare.) Cooler: On to Gravity Garden! (Cooler and Nose-Marie pixilate to level three. Back at the pound, the pups and Holly try to keep Katrina from entering.) Katrina: We know you're in there! Brattina: Yeah, you icky-poo stinkies! Mr. Green: You can't keep us out forever! Catgut: Yeah! And without your leader, you're helpless! (Whopper is wipes the sweat off his head with a napkin) Whopper: They completed level 2. Now, the next level is Gravity Garden. (Igor flips through the instruction book) Reflex: I hope Cooler and Nose Marie get out in time. We can't hold off Katrina much longer! Igor: Oh! There's the instruction on Gravity Garden. (Igor rushes back to the arcade machine) Igor: Coolidge! Natalie! Can you hear me? Cooler and Nose Marie: We hear you. Igor: Here's the instructions on how to beat Gravity Garden. The garden is like a modern-art Garden Themed maze. Follow the arrow to the exit and avoid hazards like rose hornets and dead ends. Once you reach the exit, you must beat the level boss! Whoa! (Katrina and her posse are about to enter the pound but Igor gets a microphone.) Everyone! Plugs Your ears! (Holly and the Puppies plug their ears as he screams into the microphone.) YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! (Katrina's posse recoil in pain from the sound waves) Howler: Smart move! And now, for psychological warfare. (In a schoolhouse scene, Howler appears as a teacher.) Now, True or False, Psychological Warfare was used by the Marines against Noriega. (Outside, Katrina and the others are recoiling in pain from the screeching) Brattina: Ow! (Back inside) Howler I'm sorry, but your answer is not correct. (Igor screeches again. Back inside the game, Cooler and Nose Marie see a flying arrow, showing them where the exit is. ) Cooler: Follow that arrow! (Cooler and Nose Marie follow the arrow and dodge rose hornets. They have finally reach the exit. Just then, a woman where a bee costume and carrying a sceptor hovers above Cooler and Nose Marie. She then drops down in front of them) Woman: Do you think you can beat me, Queen Bee? I don't think so. My swarm will take care of you. (She snaps her fingers and a swarm of bees dive toward Cooler and Nose Marie. Cooler materializes a giant rose and the bees are distracted by the rose) Queen Bee: Oh, nuts! You... (Noticing the rose) Oh my, what a beautiful rose! (She then approaches the flower, which then turns into a beehive and traps Queen Bee and her army) Queen Bee: You make me sick, you know that? (Words appear above Cooler and Nose Marie, saying "Level 3 complete".) Cooler: And now, it's down to the last level. Nose Marie: The Cavernous Castle. Are you ready, Cooler honey? Cooler: Yep. (Nose Marie and Cooler warp to Level 4.) Part 3 (Back at the pound, as the Barricade still stands, Igor throws a firecracker roll at 4 feet away from Katrina's posse, scaring them.) Igor: Stalling tactic 1-7-7-6: Firecracker scare. Now, back to the instruction book. (Igor rushes back to the arcade machine. Inside the game, Cooler and Nose Marie are standing in front of the entrance to the Cavernous Castle.) Igor: All right, Coolidge and Natalie. Here are some tips on how to beat the last level, the Cavernous Castle. Make your way to each of the Castle's thirdteen towers and pull a switch from each one. Each lever you pull makes the drawbridge to lower one by one. You avoid looking at the Medusa Twins' faces, or it's an automatic game over. Hurry! Stoneface is about to enter the pound to shut you off for good and you'll be stuck inside the game forever! Cooler: Well, this is it, Nose Marie. No turning back now. Ready? Nose Marie: Ready. (They hold hands and rush inside the first tower. They fight off various monsters and pulled the first switch. Meanwhile, Howler blinds Katrina and the others with a spotlight) Katrina: Where are you?! Show yourself! (Brattina bumps into Catgut and Katrina bumps into Mr. Green) Reflex: That should hold them off for a while. (Back inside the video game, Nose Marie and Cooler pulled the fifth switch. The Medusa Twins appear and Cooler and Nose Marie close their eyes) Medusa Twin 1: We spy with our eyes two intruders in our castle! Medusa Twin 2: You won't escape from us! (Cooler and Nose Marie rush to the sixth tower and pull the sixth switch. Outside, Mr. Green is running away) Katrina: You idiot! Where are you going? Mr. Green: You're on your own, Miss Stoneheart! I'm going back to selling health insurance in Minnesota! Katrina: Fine! Who needs you! (Igor screeches again and Katrina recoils from the screeching) Katrina: If this keeps up, I'll have to buy myself a hearing aid. (Back inside the castle, Cooler and Nose Marie, after pulling twelve switches so far, have reached the last tower.) Cooler: One more switch and we're home free. Nose Marie: Yes. And whatever you do, Cooler honey, don't look at the Medusa Twins. Cooler: Which reminds me... Igor! Igor's Voice: Yes, Coolidge? Cooler: How can we destroy the Medusa Twins? Igor: It... It doesn't say how! But, I think a Medusa would petrify itself if it saw itself in the mirror. My guess is that the Medusa Twins will guard the 13th tower to keep you from escaping. Nose Marie: Cooler honey, where can we find a mirror to defeat the Medusa Twins? Cooler: Simple. (Cooler materializes a mirror and shows it to the Medusa Twins as he closes his eyes) Cooler: Hey, girls! Look in the mirror. (The Medusa Twins look in the mirror) Medusa Twin #1: Wow, I look so pretty... (The first Medusa Twin turns to stone) Medusa Twin #2: Matilda? Matilda? Speak to me! (Looks in the mirror also) Oh my.... (The second Medusa Twin turns to stone as well) Cooler: Say! Igor was right. Nose Marie: Now we can reach the last switch without worry. (Cooler and Nose Marie reached the last tower and pull the last switch. The drawbridge is lowered, showing Cooler and Nose Marie the exit) Cooler: Look! There's the exit! Katrina's Voice: You can't hold me off forever! I'm going to trap those mutts in that machine forever! Nose Marie: Let's hurry, Cooler honey, or we'll never get out of here! (Cooler and Nose Marie race toward the exit and the words appear above Cooler and Nose Marie, saying "Level 4 complete". Cooler and Nose Marie go through the exit. More words appear, saying "Congratulations for beating all four levels! Thank you for playing Virtual Warriors".) (Katrina breaks inside) Katrina: Finally! Bright Eyes: No! Igor: Hold them off! (The Puppies and Holly push back Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut.) Catgut: You're dead meat, Pound Puppies and Holly! (Whopper is jumping up and down in excitement) Whopper: They did it! They did it! They beat the game! Holly and Other Pound Puppies: Hooray! (Cooler and Nose Marie are transported back outside and the other Pound Puppies and Holly rush to hug them) Cooler: Thank goodness that was over. Katrina: What?! Cooler and Nose Marie escaped and beaten the game?! Cooler: That's right, Mean-a Katrina! Game over! You lose and we win! Katrina: This isn't over! We'll be back! (Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut rush back to their house) Igor: I'm so glad you two got out of that arcade machine. Beamer: But, what are we going to do with the machine? Scrounger: Howler and I could take it apart and turn it into something useful. Howler: Or maybe... (A while later, at the HQ's arcade room, Zippy and his new master(Delilah) can be seen playing Virtual Warriors, but this time, instead of being sucked inside, they create customized characters and their characters participate in the game. Holly and the Pound Puppies watch as a group of puppies watch them as well.) Cooler: Looks like Zippy and Delilah are having a good time. Howler: They sure are. I reprogrammed the arcade game so that instead of the player being sucked inside, the player can create customizable characters to participate in the game. Nose Marie: You know something, Cooler honey? Cooler: Yes, Nose Mare? Nose Marie: I think that after our adventure in that arcade machine, I'm starting to get used to video games. Cooler: Why? Nose Marie: Because I learned that I don't know what I'll like or don't like something unless I try it out. Cooler: Now that's a lesson worth learning. (Zippy and Delilah beat the game) Zippy: Yippee! We won! Holly: All right, who's next? (Cooler and Nose Marie raise their hands and race to the arcade game) Cooler: You ready, Nose Marie? Nose Marie: Ready, Cooler honey. (They then play the game) Nose Marie: (Aside) You know, I think I can get used to this game after all. Cooler: That's good. and I learned a valuable lesson. Nose Marie: Oh? and what's that? Cooler: The next time I think about playing video games, I'm bringing a few jigsaw puzzles. This kind of game has no time limit. (Everyone else laughs.) The End Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Segment (At a hospital, Dr. Simon is wrapping some banadages around Igor's right leg.) Dr. Simon: There. In just a week or two, your leg will be all better. Igor: I appreciate it, Dr. Simon. Bright Eyes: Know what? In cartoons, animals have little to no injuries. However, in reality, a dog's bones aren't made of rubber. Dogs are made of flesh and bone just like you, folks, and accidents can happen anytime and anywhere. (Bright Eyes goes to Igor to comfort him) Igor: So remember, if your pet has a broken leg or some other serious-- Ow, injury, you should take him or her-- Ow, to your local veterinarian immediately. (Sigh.) Trivia This fan-made episode marks the debut of the Pound Puppies Secret Headquarters' arcade room. It also marks a cameo appearance of Dr. Simon. Bloopers After Whopper beats the video game, he rushes to Holly, Cooler, and Nose Marie, but he accidentally slips and lands on his bottom. Cooler rushes to Whopper's aid and asks "Are you okay, Whopper?". Whopper tells him that he's okay and asks the director if he can try again. When Igor reads the description on the Virtual Warriors arcade machine, his glasses slip off. He then says "Oops" and picks up his glasses. During a lunch break between takes, Cooler and Nose Marie are seen eating sandwiches. Igor sneaks up behind Cooler with a paper bag. Igor blows in the paper bag and pops it, startling Cooler. Everyone except Cooler laughs. Cooler says "Ho ho, very funny. Ha ha, it is to laugh". Next Episode Preview Tuffy: H-Hey, Whopper! How's everything? Whopper: Weird. Every pup here are now Cats and Kittens. What's going on? Tuffy: I-I'm not sure. Whopper: Next Time on the New Adventures of the Pound Puppies, Pound... Kitties? Tuffy: Never pull a cat by the tail... Whopper: Or this could happen to You. (draws three blue lines on His face.) Tuffy: Um... Whopper? That's the wrong color. (Whopper looks at the Marker, checks the color, and groans.) Japanese Opening Title A picture of Cooler and Nose Marie running as the Subtitle appears and says "Wareware Oite Shipaigoto! Bouken no Kiken Bideo Ge-mu!(We're in a Pinch! The Adventure in a Risky Video Game!)" Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler